Happiness one way or another
by E.C.Hades
Summary: Growing up as a certain someones apprentice a mysterious man makes his way through Jump City will he help or hinder the Titans? Read and find out


There's a New Crazy in Town

Hey everyone :D I'm a bit rusty so I hope you enjoy please review it would be much appreciated. (I in no way own or am affiliated with anything to do with D.C or anything that has a name brand or music)

"I'm so proud of you kiddo!" the ever smiling man said as he straightened the chains that intermingled with the spikes that riddled the sleeves, shoulders, cuffs, and back of my black leather jacket. I looked up to him causing my black metal faceplate while a black fabric covers the back of my head to give out a slight clink sound my breathing sounding labored through the small holes of the gas filter in my helmet the light shined off the glass covering my dark brown eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore.." I grumbled lightly, he only held his smile and gave a loud boom of laughter while he slapped my back heartily.

"Oh I know bucko I just get so teary eyed seeing my little man go out into the world especially a talented one that I helped create" his white gloved hand patted my head lightly as he chuckled. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He did indeed take me from the streets why I'll never know. I laced up my combat boots and placed the pant leg of my black jeans while he walked over to his desk where he kept all his plans and blueprints.

"Now remember, I no longer need you here. I already have things situated here and I need someone to spread the joy out into the world" he chuckled for a good 30 seconds before composing himself. I gave a nod of my head and smiled underneath my mask while I looked to all the plans and happiness I helped him spread throughout the streets in which he found me it was such a place of dread and pain. That's why I was always happy here because he helped the people smile.

"Now quite frankly I don't care what you do whatsoever now, not my problem" he quickly laughed and continued to write in his blueprints. Most people would take offense to that but I knew better. I knew he had one mission and one mission only. I was basically retiring from my position but that was fine. Every bird must leave the nest as they say.

"My little baby's growin' up!" a female voice wailed behind me, in the split second I turned around her hands wrapped around my neck in death grip that could rival a bear. I chuckled lightly and wrapped my arms back around her hugging her tight

"I'm not a baby and you've seen people come and go around here." I told her while she wiped a tear before it ruined her make-up.

"Yea but..None as special as you the city won't be the same without ya" she sniffled, I couldn't help but think what I was going to do now I always worked for him, doing whatever he wanted getting money, teaching some people lessons, getting his medicine to help people happy. I suppose I could always go to my…I guess I'd say father's, obsessions child of their own. Last I heard he was in Jump City well I'll pay myself a visit and as he would say put on a show!

"Well I guess I'm headin out now" the sound carried out with a metallic tone the feelings of leaving my home, my city, my family was all hitting me for once I was hit with a feeling of sadness.

"Well kiddo…It's been fun haha" he said but he never stood from his blueprints but what struck me was that from the corner of his face that I saw it almost looked like he was frowning. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. He stopped his drawing and writing and placed his hand on mine and gave a nod never once looking at me. He's seen people come and go many times by his doing but I think with me he actually felt it.

"It's been the best….Mr. J I'll keep in touch with you and mom." I smiled to him he gave a quick chuckle and a nod just sitting in his work in silence. I looked to the woman that was behind me and hugged her again "I'll miss you too Miss Harley" I mumbled through the mask. A tear rolled down her cheek as she embraced me in her hug

"Oh my mini-puddin!" she sobbed as she gave another bear hug I only chuckled and reassured her that I'll make sure to keep in contact with her while I flung my duffle bag over my shoulder. I cracked my neck from habit and gave them my final goodbyes and went my own way to the airport. As I watched Gotham swing by I could've sworn I saw him looking right at me. My fathers obsession. The Batman no doubt making sure I was leaving, perhaps to warn his own little protégé. Little did he know I had no intention of going after him well…Not first thing.

The moment I arrived in Jump City the whole place seemed to shine but yet the people weren't happy enough to me I might just have to fix that won't I? I managed to slip by the security on the way here and on the way in by simply adding some make up, placed my usual attire in my bag and that was it. You'd think they'd have my name on file but I suppose not. Once I left the Jump City Airport I slipped on my jacket and mask and gave a chuckle I had mixed feelings. I wanted to push the world into a chaos and laughter in honor of my teacher, but I also wanted something else..That look the Bat gave me…It was like he was sending a message.

"Look out Jump City. There's a new crazy in town" I chuckled to myself as I walked towards the pizza restaurant to get a bit to eat.

(Well guys that's it for this chapter please ready and review I love feedback :D hope you enjoyed there shall be more soon.)


End file.
